


save the planet with me

by rudeandginger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I need to make that a collection name, come on they're kinky, don't act like you don't love it, everyone loves the miss luthor kink, thassa lotta damn lena, varying degrees of damn, wouldn't it be nicer this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudeandginger/pseuds/rudeandginger
Summary: 5x08, right after Hope holds that useless .22 to Lena's collarbone like that was gonna do anything ma'am come on.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134
Collections: wouldn't it be nicer this way





	save the planet with me

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha something I wrote while stoned (legally, children) and making shit up FITS INTO THE NARRATIVE WITH ONLY A FEW SCENIC CHANGES.
> 
> Wouldn't it be nicer this way?

"You've got to stop this, Lena," Kara said, pacing back and forth in her Supergirl outfit.

"Stop what?" Lena spat. She tried to struggle, but the cuffs trapping her hands behind her back remained firm. This was not how it was supposed to go. Hope was supposed to pretend to be her captor and mastermind, sacrificing her human body and letting Lena out of this charade altogether.

But no, Supergirl had burst onto the scene, removed the gun from Hope using her superspeed, and cuffed both the AI and Lena neatly.

"Take her away," Supergirl had said to the police, pushing Hope gently at them. "This one stays with me." And when they'd left, Kara had picked Lena up and sat her on the nearest white glowing countertop.

"You're trying to be evil and it's not working," Kara said, throwing her a glance. "You're still hurt over my lying to you and you're trying to go full Lex to feel better."

Lena sneered. "I'm a Luthor."

"No, you are -Lena-, whose last name happens to be Luthor," Kara retorted. "You're not like your family."

"What do you know?" Lena huffed angrily. Chained up in her own damn lab, by her lying, conniving best friend who was a damn alien. It certainly was one hell of a Sunday night.

"I know you," Kara said, suddenly tender. She jumped up on the counter to sit next to Lena, who pointedly turned her face away. "And you're lashing out because I hurt you. I hurt you with my lies."

"Damn straight you did," Lena spat.

"And I've told you why before," Kara said, still tender. "But here's the thing."

Lena allowed Kara to turn her face back with a careful, soft hand under her chin. "What, Kara?"

Kara made sure Lena's eyes were locked with hers. "I love you. And there is no line in the universe I would not cross to keep you safe."

Lena gasped. Her words to James. James the traitor, James the boring fuck, James who was supposed to be her rock and gave her only pain in the end.

"No boundaries," Kara whispered. "Except one. Because I wouldn't admit what I feel for you."

Lena bit her lip hard.

"I am in love with you, Lena," Kara said, her voice a little stronger. "I have been for years. And I don't deserve to be with you. But you're my dream. My ideal. My perfect match. The only reason I stayed your best friend is because I couldn't lie to a lover."

Lena closed her eyes in pain. "Let me go, Kara. Let me go."

"No," Kara replied quickly. "Don't run from me anymore. Please don't hurt yourself to hurt me anymore. This isn't you, Lena."

"You don't know me!" That was stronger, but Lena couldn't open her eyes or tears would fall out of them. Because she was in love with Kara, had been for years, and she loved a lie.

"Yes, I do," Kara said, infusing her tone with warmth. "Your soul is so beautiful even as your psyche bears so many scars."

"Stop," Lena breathed, and the tears fell down her cheeks regardless.

"We were never meant to fight, Lena," Kara continued. "That's not our fate."

"And what do you think our fate is?" Lena's tone bit more than she might have liked it to, and she opened her eyes.

"It should be to love each other and stand united," Kara said, looking deep into Lena's wet eyes. "A Super and a Luthor, partners. Lovers. Friends. Everything."

"You broke my trust," Lena whispered. "You broke my heart. You broke -me-. You betrayed me..."

"And I can't undo that," Kara replied. "I can, however, refuse to keep secrets from you again. That starts with telling you how much I'm in love with you."

Lena closed her eyes again. "Then why am I handcuffed in my own lab?"

"Because you'd run away if you weren't," Kara said. "Tell me you wouldn't have run away already."

Lena bit her lip gently in response.

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "You had to get past that initial feeling first. I know you."

"You don't have to tie me up to make a point, Kara."

"When you're trying to go full Lex, I do." Kara smoothed the pad of her thumb across Lena's cheekbone to eliminate the mascara-tinted tear tracks. Hearing a very soft sigh, she added her other hand, gently rubbing til Lena's face was dry again.

"Then why are these still on?" Lena pulled her wrists apart to make the cuffs jingle. She kept her voice as level as she could. "I'm not going to fight you now."

"Until just a moment ago, my love, you absolutely were," Kara replied. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind Lena's ear and dropped her other hand into her lap.

Lena sighed and rolled her wrists in the cuffs. "Saying you love me but keeping me cuffed. Isn't this how that Fifty Shades thing started?"

Kara smirked. "I have no idea. I heard it wasn't very feminist, so I gave it a pass in favour of a cool movie called Secretary a couple of years ago. Which gave me a great number of -ideas- regarding certain highly-powered people in my life."

Lena arched an eyebrow as high as it would go. "Why, Miss Danvers. That movie is quite -kinky-. I never would have thought."

"My actual last name is Zor-El, you know. You can use either if you want to be formal."

Lena's eyebrow twitched but stayed raised. "Miss Zor-El, does keeping me handcuffed add a layer to our present power imbalance that you crave?"

Kara let her fingers drift slowly and lightly across Lena's jaw. "No. I'm not trying to assert any power over you. I was only trying to get you to listen."

"Then why aren't you letting me go already?" Lena huffed. The careful caresses and continued restraint plus her actual kinky nature beginning to surface the longer they talked were beginning to frustrate her and she didn't want that clouding her judgment. Not right now.

Kara smoothed her palm down Lena's arm and unlocked the cuffs as she arrived at her wrists, letting them fall onto the counter. "I am."

Kara jumped down and then helped Lena down, strong hands around her waist. Lena tried to brush how amazing that felt off along with the imaginary dust off her clothes.

"I love you, Lena Luthor," Kara said slowly. "You know exactly how to destroy me now. I have the super powers but you hold all the cards."

"What a gift," Lena said, unable to keep the scowl out of her voice. "What a foolish idea, giving such power to a Luthor."

"You are nothing like your family," Kara responded almost glibly. "I know if you chose destruction, it would only be me, not National City. Not the world. Just me. And I accept that outcome."

"I see," Lena said, keeping emotion out of her tone as best she could. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kiss me," Kara replied easily. "I know you've thought about it. I've thought about it constantly for about two and a half years. I know you're thinking about it -now-."

Lena's face settled into a mask of neutrality, the calculating CEO who ran a global empire. "And then?"

"And then you take me as yours," Kara said. "And after that, we work everything else out, because -Rao- we have a -lot- to do very shortly to save this planet, and I want you working on it with me."

Lena's eyes darted to the cuffs, she couldn't help it.

"Those won't hold me. You know that." Kara shrugged. "But I might have a solution somewhere. Because yeah, I -do- like the idea. Provided it pleases my -girlfriend-, that is. -If- I get one, and we save the Earth together."

Lena's eyes widened and her nostrils flared. Oh, she got it now. Her best friend and biggest crush was a -brat-.

Kara slowly pouted as she watched Lena process all the information she'd just been given. If she'd calculated correctly, what she just said should have finally pushed enough of the love of her life's buttons that she'd get what she wanted. Sure enough, Lena was slamming into her a second later with an angry, hot, possessive kiss that turned intense almost -too- quickly. Kara allowed herself to be pinned against the closest wall, letting Lena -throw- her into it. If softness and submission were what Lena wanted, Kara was eager to give them. In spades.

"You want to be mine, Kara Zor-El?" Lena demanded when she had to break for air. "That's what you want?"

"I'm yours if you'll have me, Lena," Kara replied quickly.

"Tell me what I want to hear." Lena locked eyes with Kara.

Kara bit her lip and tried to hide her smile. "Miss Luthor, may I please be yours now?"

Lena grinned evilly, but not with malice now. "Yes, my sweet little Super. You may."

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Agent Dixon from APO is now suddenly a Martian with many children, FBI Director Skinner drank a horse testosterone and creatinine shake on the day he retired and now he's an elder god, and things are NOT REMOTELY AS GAY AS THEY SHOULD BE. Can someone please call DC Corporate and ask them to stop diddling Zack Snyder and give us what we want?


End file.
